


When the Doctor needs a doctor

by Greenmonster



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster
Summary: The Doctor gets sick and needs to see a doctor. How exactly will this end?





	When the Doctor needs a doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very silly story. If silliness isn't your thing you may leave now! If you are prone to fits of laughter when reading about the Doctor doing normal things, please stay on! Do not eat or drink anything while reading this. If you still your drink or choke on a cookie it will not be my fault. Enjoy!

While spending the day playing games at Graham's house, the Doctor felt a tickle in her throat. She had some water, but the tickle came back. In a few hours the little tickle started to ache, and the ache became really painful. Then she lost her voice! Swallowing hurt, and trying to talk was almost impossible. Yaz took her temperature, a fever was present alright.  
Looking at the thermometer, Yaz said, Doctor, "you have a fever. I think you have strep throat! You gotta see a doctor."  
The Doctor looked at Yaz in terror! What did she mean? No human doctor could see her! They wouldn't understand her physiology. But Yaz was insistent. So were Graham and Ryan. Maybe if it was a doctor from UNIT it would be okay.  
She asked for paper and a pen. Once telling them what to do, Ryan and Yaz went off to find the right doctor.  
Once explaining themselves for what seemed like the hundredth time, they finally gained access to the correct doctor. The first question out of his mouth was why the TARDIS couldn't do it? Well... That was a little complex. The Doctor had been working on the medical room and something happened. The TARDIS was fixing that itself. So off to the doctor if was.

Now, being a Time Lord,she never had much call for a doctor. Apparently she had to put on a mask when she got there. This was not fun. She thought it was odd that she should wear a mask, but it was customary, so she was okay with Thar. She wouldn't mind a bunny mask, or maybe a puppy, even a chicken would be rather fun. But when she had a yellow, itchy,annoying mask on her face, she couldn't stop playing with it. " Stop that! " Ryan said. But when she tried to speak, he said the same thing. It seemed like forever before they were called back. Leaving all the other patients behind to wonder why four people went in when only Yaz 's name was called. ( Well they couldn't very well call the Doctor's name now could they? And you can't just go around calling people "Doctor" in a doctor's office and expect a patient. That's just sillier than this story.)  
Once they were with the nurse, she tried to take the Doctor's weight. But by saying " take your weight " the Doctor believed her. When Graham and Ryan blocked the entrance, the Doctor was sure she would die! ( Now if you had someone tell you they were going to take your weight, you will probably would just roll your eyes and sigh. But if you thought someone was actually going to Take Your Weight, you might be pleased. The Doctor on the other hand, thought the latter was what was meant.) After it was explained to her that they only wanted to weigh her, she calmed down.  
But any time the word " Take " was used, this concept had to be explained to her again. No, stealing your vital signs was not what they were doing. After getting the nurse to explain that she didn't mean to steal the vital signs, only check them, did the Doctor cooperate.  
Once the nurse was gone, the Doctor poked around the room. everything piqued her curiosity.The cotton balls were fun to pull apart, she would have played with them all day had her friends not stopped her after three. The wooden sticks, which she was told were called " tongue depressers " were also really neat. So were the rubber gloves, and many other things. All three of her friends had to stop her from looking in the drawers and croaking " what's this? " and then explaining it to her. Some things she asked about made Graham and Ryan blush. Yaz told her she would take pictures and tell her what those things were called when they got home. ( considering that the Doctor hasn't been inside a doctor's office on earth in the 21st century, many things are foreign to her. You would be curious as to what tools are in the exam room too, and might stumble upon some very embarrassing things)  
When the doctor finally came, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. He seemed to ask a lot of questions. Something about "vaccines" and Family history. Why he would want to know so much about Time Lord's she had no idea. But he really didn't want " that kind" of family history. Once he examined her, and swabbed her throat, which was a process in itself, he asked again about those vaccines. Since the Doctor hadn't any idea what they were talking about, she looked at the questioningly. Once they told her vaccines were to keep people from getting sick, and that yes, it was okay for her to get them, she nodded her head and thought that was a very good idea.  
They had tricked her! The Doctor was sure of it! This hurt, this really hurt. Why would they do this to her? Didn't they like her anymore? Was this a cruel joke? Graham held her hand and told her it would be over soon. When the Doctor wanted some blood and a urine sample, Graham said no, that won't be necessary. So after five shots, a lolly pop, and a panda sticker later, they went to fill the prescription the doctor had given them.  
It was decided that Graham should take the Doctor home while the others took care of the script. ( after that trip, who would want to spend time trying to keep the Doctor from spreading her illness in addition to keeping her from wanting to know what everything was. Telling her what a breast pump or adult diapers were for would be hard to say the least. )  
Once she was all set on the couch, and eating a popsicle, Graham explained the whole shot thing to her. " Its not that we don't love you or don't want to be your friends. Shots are just a part of life for a human. We get them from the time we are born, and mostly get at least one a year for our lives. Every shot is different, but they all are made to keep you safe from terrible illnesses. You must have seen polio in your travels. Well, one of the shots you got today will keep you from catching it. " the Doctor was surprised, they had given her something to keep her from ever getting polio? She had seen what it did to people hundreds of times. A way to keep it from ever occurring was wonderful. Now that she couldn't get it, she might go help those nurses even more.  
While this was going on, Ryan and Yaz waited at the pharmacy. Should they get pills? Or liquid? Pills would be fine, the Doctor could swallow pills, but liquid she might spit out. So, they went with pills. Now the.only question was chewable or swallow? This was not an easy decision. But in the end swallowed pills won out. Nobody wanted the Doctor to try and chew pills that weren't meant to be chewed. Once they were done, they took the bus home.  
Now being sick isn't fun, being the Doctor and being sick was horrible. By the time Yaz and Ryan got there, Graham was going out of his mind. She wouldn't stay still, she wanted to work on the TARDIS, she wanted to do something, anything, to get he mind off of her throat. So After getting her to take the pills, ( luckily, the doctor prescribed a small sedative also.) So once the pills were starting to work, all three of them took the Doctor back to the TARDIS and straight to her bedroom. After coaxing the Doctor to put on her jammies,( no, not in front of them.) They tucked her in and Ryan took the first shift guarding her in case she tried anything like trying to go on an adventure, or work on the TARDIS. But the sedative was anything but small. (At least by human standards.) Time Lords needed a large human dose to equal a small sedative. So the Doctor slept, and took the meds, and ate popsicles. And after a few days she felt better.  
Once she was back to her old self again, Yaz explained what those items were. The Doctor just blushed.


End file.
